User blog:Betuor/Alien Conquest 2012 ideas
I'm writing this blog to show what sets I'd like to see if they continue Alien Conquest. They are as follows: Alien Invader 1 $10 This set should have an ADU shock trooper and a medium alien drone with twin big cannons. This set should also have 1 ADU shock trooper. Alien Chase 2. $20 This set should have a small ADU spacecraft and a small alien spacecraft. This set should also have 1 ADU pilot and 1 alien pilot. Alien Space Laser 3. $30 This set should have a medium-sized ADU transport spacecraft and a nice sized alien space laser and some small drones to defend it. This set should also have ADU 1 pilot and 2 ADU shock troopers with jetpacks. ADU Base Assualt 4. $40 This set should have a small ADU hanger with vehicle and weapons, a little ADU watchtower, small ADU barracks, a small research building with 1 alien capture pod and a big satelite dish on the top, a medium alien craft that is sleek with 2 gun pods on the sides, and 2 clinger bomb pods. This set should also have 3 ADU soldiers, 1 ADU scientist, 1 alien pilot, 2 alien troopers, and 2 alien clingers. Picture Not done Alien Outpost Siege 5. $50 This set should have an ADU APC with gear, 2 ADU bikes carrying explosives, 2 small alien craft, like the ones in alien striker and/or alien defender, a medium alien out post with 4 landing pads, control tower with comm beacon, clinger tanks, 2 barracks, and weapons depot. This set should also have 5 ADU soldiers, 2 ADU shock Troopers, 1 alien scientist, 4 alien troopers, 2 alien pilots, 3 alien clingers, and one alien goliath. Earth Command 6. $60 This set should have an ADU satelite 2 forward-mounted heavy lasers with missile array, rear landing bay with 2 heavy lasers guarding it's entrance, control room, satelite dish/comm beacon thing, weapons bay with jetpacks, science lab with a hospital table, a rec room, 1 medium ADU space shuttle thing with cargo, 2 alien speeders with front mounted lasers, 1 alien breaching drone, and 3 astroids. This set should also have 5 ADU soldiers, 1 ADU scientist, and 2 alien pilots. Picture Working Battle For The City 7. $80 This set should have 1 sports car, 1 truck, 1 police bike, 4 ADU barricades, 1 ADU gun position with gatling gun and missile array, 1 small ADU jet with twin gus and missile array, 1 alien hovertank with a big foward gun, 1 small turret, and 1 detachable clinger pod, 2 small alien robots with a gun and claws, a bus stop with lamp and mailbox, a baseplate with a pond with ducks and playground and pivilian, 2 alien capture pods, and crater with a machine in it. This set should also have 4 civillans, 1 police officer, 1 ADU scientist, 6 ADU soldiers, 2 ADU shock troopers, 1 alien pilot, 5 alien troppers, 1 alien cyborg, and 2 alien clingers. Picture Not done Alien Battlecrusier Assualt 8. $100 This set should have an alien battlecrusier with cannons, 4 landing bays, control tower, and equipment bay with weapons and clinger pods, 4 alien attack craft with big cannons on each side, 1 ADU half-track with cannon and missiles, 2 small ADU attack helicopters, 1 ADU transport helicopter, 1 police/secret service car, limo, and capitol building with foryay, confrence room, and office. This set should also have 3 civillans/tourists, 4 police officers/secret service, mayor/govenor/president with key, 6 ADU soldiers, 2 alien cyborgs, 6 alien pilots, 6 alien troopers, 3 alien clingers, and 1 alien goliath. Picture Not done Alien Battle Pack 9. $15 This set should have 1 alien clinger, 1 alien pilot, 2 alien troopers, 1 alien cyborg, and 1 mini alien gun position. Picture Not done ADU Battle Pack 10. $15 This set should have 1 ADU scientist, 2 ADU soldiers, 1 ADU shock trooper, and 1 ADU ATV with weapons and gun position. Picture Not done New Additions ADU Shock Trooper - ADU soldier with cool/better armor and a better weapon. Picture Coming soon Alien Goliath - Big alien with tentecales, sharp teeth, a spiked tail, and enourmous strength. Alien Scientist - Looks like the alien commander but with robotic eye, arm with tentecale, and a cape like the evil wizard from Castle (2007). He is also the one responiable for the cyborgs, drones, pilots, clingers. Category:Blog posts